walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Lori Grimes (TV Series)
Lori Grimes is Rick Grimes' wife and Carl Grimes' mother. Believing Rick to be dead, she followed Shane Walsh to Atlanta, counting on him to keep her and Carl safe. Shortly afterward, Shane and Lori began having an affair, but when Rick returned from Atlanta alive and well, Lori ended it. Furious with Shane for telling her Rick had died in the first place, she warned Shane to stay away from her and her family. Lori is a fiercely protective mother, desperate to keep her son safe. She is also the emotional center of the group of survivors, fighting to maintain their decency and rituals. After walkers attack the camp, Lori insisted on holding a funeral for the victims: "We need time to mourn," she says. "We need to bury our dead." Though at times Lori can be overly mawkish and defensively vulnerable due to her position as the emotional center of the group. Although Lori would like to move on with her life with Rick, Shane still harbors deep feelings for her. Late one night, Shane drunkenly confronted Lori, explaining to her that he really did think Rick was dead, and that "I had y'all to think about." When Shane tried to kiss Lori, she scratched his face and neck. Shortly after the assault, Rick found Lori crying and embraced her, unaware of why she was really upset. "We don't have to be afraid any more," he tells her. "We're safe here." Story Season 1 Lori is seen living at a camp with her son, Shane Walsh, and other survivors. After Shane and Amy unsuccessfully try to contact the other end of the line on the radio, Lori suggest they post signs on the road to Atlanta to warn survivors about the dire situations in the city. Shane objects, causing her to storm off to her tent. Shane follows and the two talk it out and embrace in a kiss. When Carl comes by, Shane leaves and Lori reassures her son that she isn't going anywhere. Later, Lori lets Carl play while she decides to pick some mushrooms in the forest, before notifying Dale Horvath. She heads off into the woods and hears branches snapping. Shane sneaks up behind her and the two proceed to have sex, when Lori takes off her believed-to-be-dead husband's wedding ring and tosses it aside as she makes love to Shane. A day afterward, Lori and Carl are reunited with Rick, who they had previously believed to be dead. Lori explains she was told Rick would be medevaced to Atlanta, but it never happened. It is revealed by Carl that Lori (who in turn, was informed by Shane) told him that he was dead. Grimes' assures him that his mother was in right in telling him so, as she had no idea whether or not he'd survived the pandemic in the city. Grimes thanks Shane for keeping his family safe. Afterward, Lori and Rick proceed to reestablish their relationship by reminiscing over the family album and later, make love to each other. Lori is angered by the fact that Shane lied to her about Rick and warns him to stay away from her family. Lori and Carl are keeping a fair distance from Shane when it's brought to their attention by Dale the erratic behavior of Jim, who is obsessively digging holes just outside the camp. When the group confronts him on the matter, Lori tells Jim straight out that he's scaring Carl and Sophia, however he refuses to stop. After a short-lived fight, Jim is tied to a tree and left to calm down; afterward he apologizes to Lori and Carol for frightening their children and reveals that the only reason he's alive is because the walkers were too preoccupied with eating his family. He tells Lori, “You keep your boy close. Don’t ever let him out of your sight”.Lori is present for the cnversation about Dale's watch. When the encampment is attacked by Walkers, Lori and Carl (along with Carol and Sophia) are protected by Shane until Rick's group returns to aid them in fending off the Walkers. Grimes embraces Lori and their son. Lori is last seen watching Andrea grieving over her sister, Amy, who bleeds out from the zombie bites. Distraught over the previous night's events, Lori is against Rick's idea of leaving the quarry to go to the CDC, over Fort Benning (a 100 miles in the other direction), to find a cure for the infected Jim. Rick asks Lori if she blames him for not being there when the camp was attacked, and to support his decision to head for the CDC. She doesn't blame him exactly, but she doesn't know if she can follow him to the CDC on blind faith. When she asks for any kind of certainty on Rick's part, he tells her "I love you. That's all I got." Later, Lori is confronted by Shane about Rick's decision. He asks her to convince him that his idea is a bad one and goes on to tell her that trying to repair her troubled marriage with Rick, does not supersede the safety of the group. Lori, still angry with him for lying to her, replies that the group can make up their minds about where to go without bringing her marriage into the situation. Afterward, Lori agrees to follow Rick to the CDC and the decision is made to depart in the morning. When the RV breaks down, Jim makes his wishes to be left to die known and Lori, along with Dale, agree that his request should be respected despite Rick's belief that their friend is delirious. When the group arrives to the CDC, they find the complex is completely closed off by shutters; when they receive no answer, they all agree to they must leave the area before it gets dark. However, Rick is insistent that someone is still alive in the complex and demands to be let inside. Lori and the others become increasingly panicked when more and more Walkers begin to appear. Frantically, she tries to get Rick to leave with them, but he refuses. Just as they begin to flee from the complex, the shutter doors open. Lori and the other survivors enjoy a short reprieve from mortal danger when Dr. Jenner takes them inside the CDC under the condition that they submit to blood tests. The group celebrates with a meal and wine. When questioned about the lack of other people, Jenner explains that he is the only person still alive in the complex because most fled to be with their families and others began to commit suicide after a certain period of time. Afterward, Lori and Rick enjoy a hot shower together before going off on their own to explore. Lori finds Carl in the recreational room with Carol and Sophia, reading books. Carl goes off with Carol and Sophia to sleep, while Lori decides to stay behind for awhile and browse the library. She is startled by a drunken Shane, who insists that she listen to his side of the story. Angry, Lori attempts to leave the room, but is cut off by Shane who closes all exits of escape. He tries to plead his case to her, telling her that he believed Rick was dead and that if he hadn't lied to her she or Carl would've died trying to get to him. When Lori continues to refuse to listen to him, Shane becomes desperate and forces himself upon her until Lori scratches him across the neck. Shane flees the room, leaving a frightened Lori to herself. An equally drunk Rick returns to their bedroom and assures the crying Lori that they have nothing to be afraid of anymore. The next day, Lori avoids eye contact with Shane when he makes a vague statement that implies his behavior from last night wasn't like him at all. Later, Jenner shows them how the mysterious disease affects the human brain via "TS-19" (Test Subject 19) and explains that it only reactivates the brainstem, not what made a person human. He also admits that he doesn't know how to treat the disease and he lost contact with other CDC facilities. When it's revealed that the CDC complex is rigged to self-destruct, Lori implores that Jenner allows them to escape, telling him that they wish only to survive for as long as they can. Jenner eventually allows them to leave, choosing to remain behind with Jacqui. With the use of the grenade Grimes retrieved earlier in Guts, the survivors manage to reach their vehicles just as the CDC building explodes. Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters